


Значения карт

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Humanstuck, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: 29. каркат/дейв. каркат ненавидит окружающих людей и рисует себе идеального друга дейва. дейв приходит к нему во снах, где они идеально проводят время и идеально встречаются. беспокойство окружающих на тему того, что каркат ни с кем не общается и ни с кем не встречается, крики на тему того, что это ебануто, встречаться с тем, кого не существует, во снах, от какого-нибудь друга. самоубийство как переход в другую реальность, и обязательный намёк или открыто прописанный финал, где каркат всё-таки оказывается не поехавшим крышей самоубийцей, а попадает во вселенную дейва и там у них типа хэппи энд.





	Значения карт

**Author's Note:**

> Котики, перед тем, как вы начнёте читать этот текст, я прошу обратить особое внимание - это НЕ пропаганда самоубийства, я лично категорически против такого решения проблем, как сведение счётов с жизнью. Данный финал обусловлен концепцией фандома, где смерть не является концом, поскольку у всех героев комикса было как минимум по две запасные жизни, и даже окончательно умирая без возможности воскреснуть они всё равно жили в одном из астральных планов, где пересекались все варианты вселенных. То есть, именно в данном фандоме, смерть не является тем, чем она является в реальной жизни - уходом хрен знает куда, окончательным и бесповоротным, разрушительным и прочее прочее прочее.  
> Если же вы уже знакомы с фандомом хоумстака, то вы и так всё знаете! Я сделала достаточно намёков на типа "божественный сюжет" и на то, что Каркат и Дейв вообще-то были знакомы, и всё такое прочее, ок, да? так что никаких обвинений в том, что я пропогандирую такую хрень. я её не пропогандирую! это просто фандом такой, да.

Каркат никогда не думал, что добровольно согласится на настолько идиотское времяпрепровождение, но в итоге он уже третье занятие просиживал в клубе, который про себя называл «клубом впавших в отчаяние социально неприспособленных мудаков, которые вызывают у нормальных людей отвращение», и члены которого именно по этим причинам, чёрт их побери, не имели друзей, а не потому, что они были особенными, «не такими как все», ранимыми творческими личностями. Каркат задавался вопросом, почему он вообще всё ещё находится среди этих непроходимых тупиц, не способных связать и двух слов или, наоборот, несущих псевдофилософскую чушь н е о с т а н о в и м о, но тут же обрывал в себе тоскливые мысли — конечно же, он знал, почему сидит в этом клубе. Его причиной — единственной, которой он никогда не мог отказать, потому что действительно любил её — была Канайя.

— Ты должен попробовать, — умоляла его она, опустив руки на плечи и перебирая волосы Карката в нехитрой ласке. На пороге их квартирки, доставшейся в наследство Каркату от умершего отца, стояла объёмная сумка, в которой лежали вещи Марьям. — Дорогой, я не могу быть спокойной, зная, что ты останешься совершенно один.

— Ну так не уезжай, — хотел попросить Каркат, но комок в горле превратил нарочито грубые слова в тихое сипение. Канайя снова погладила его по волосам и мягко поцеловала лоб, а Каркат еле сдержался от того, чтобы не заплакать так, будто ему снова шесть, у него разбиты коленки, а Канайя клеит пластыри на ранки и целует его в щёчку, «чтобы сильно не болело».

Но конечно же Канайя не осталась. Это было бы слишком хорошо для Карката.

— Ты должен завести себе новых друзей, — напоследок сказала Канайя и ушла из их дома. И как только дверь за ней захлопнулась, Каркат впервые ощутил себя таким, блять, невозможно одиноким. Потому что Канайя была права. У Карката Вантаса никогда не было друзей. И он не знал, как вообще эти друзья заводятся.

Сколько себя помнил, Каркат никогда не испытывал острой потребности в общении с другими людьми. В школе его все бесили своей непроходимой тупостью. В колледже было не лучше — все вокруг вместо учёбы думали только о вечеринках и сексе, в то время как Каркат тихо сидел дома и корпел над учебником и конспектами. Учёба давалась ему тяжело, и там, где его соседу по парте нужно было всего лишь раз прочесть материал, Каркату приходилось зазубривать все эти формулы и определения, чтобы понимать хоть что-нибудь. За это на курсе его не любили. За это, и за то, что он полностью и всецело владел вниманием красотки Канни — стоило Каркату немного поныть в телефон, что ему скучно, или что у него что-то не получается, или он просто хочет погулять с Канайей, она бросала все дела и мчалась к нему. Его персональный ангел-хранитель, старшая сестра, готовая прийти на помощь по первому зову. Кому вообще нужны все эти придурки, когда есть Канайя, которая всегда поддержит и которая всегда поцелует, когда тебе так чертовски грустно.

Промаявшись три месяца, Каркат сдался и всё же позвонил по телефону, который оставила ему Марьям. Курсы «как завести друзей» стоили 10 долларов за занятие, шли по одному разу в неделю и поражали своей бесполезностью и идиотизмом. Каркат до последнего не верил, что на них придёт кто-то, кроме него. Но нет, конечно же это было не так. Глупость человеческая неистребима. Куратор их группы, какой-то там психолог, практикующий «вот уже 15 лет, мои дорогие», пытался для начала передружить их всех. Это было ужасно. Однако Каркат готов был это терпеть, чтобы _его_ Канайя не волновалась. Натянув на губы фальшивую улыбку, он уверял её, что ходит _«в клуб по интересам»_ и познакомился там _«с довольно интересными людьми»_ , и виртуозно врал о том, как весело они проводят вместе досуг. Хотелось наоборот — как раньше пожаловаться Канайе, чтобы она снова пришла, и обняла его, и погладила по волосам, но Каркат не мог быть таким эгоистом и не мог мешать отношениям Канайи, какими бы странными он их не считал. В своей квартирке, неожиданно большой для одного человека, он чувствовал себя слишком опустошённо.

*

Случилось это примерно в конце второго месяца, на восьмом или девятом занятии. Перерешав кучу идиотских тестов и пережив ужас игровой терапии, Каркат был согласен уже на всё, что угодно, что не заставило бы его общаться со своими соседями по курсу. На этот раз их куратор предложил им «нарисовать идеального друга».

— Все мы понимаем, что идеальных людей не существует, — засмеялся этот Мистер Крутой Психолог. — Но всё же неплохо будут посмотреть на того, кого бы вы посчитали идеальным другом.

Задание было дебильное, а Каркат не рисовал наверное с подготовительных дошкольных классов. Но это было лучше, чем снова обниматься со всеми этими несоциализированными придурками, считающими себя пупами земли. По пути домой Каркат зашёл в книжный магазин и купил себе альбом для рисования на двадцать листов, набор цветных карандашей и красную гелевую ручку. А доделав свой доклад по американской современной литературе для завтрашних пар в колледже, положил перед собой чистый лист бумаги. В голове было так пусто, что Каркат невольно представлял себе перекати-поле на фоне техасских пейзажей из вестернов про Дикий Запад.

Лёг спать Каркат в обнимку с альбомом и с раздираемой болью головой. Может быть, эти курсы были дурацкими и слабо помогали Каркату в обретении навыков игнорирования идиотизма окружающих, но это задание чем-то зацепило его. Наверное, потому что он никогда раньше не задумывался о том, каким должен быть его идеал человека, которые не раздражал бы его внешним видом или поведением.

*

Каркат вскочил на ноги в 2:43 и пятнадцать минут как сумасшедший изрисовывал первый лист альбома. Потом он рухнул в кровать и спал до тех пор, пока не прозвенел будильник в 6:45.

*

На утро Каркат пялился пустым взглядом в то, что нарисовал ночью в приступе непонятно откуда взявшегося энтузиазма. Снилась ему какая-то чушь — он был супергероем, боровшимся со злым Халком в радужно-зелёном пальто, Канайя была феей с рогами и вампирскими клыками, а его постоянно преследовал и бесил парень в красном.

Парня звали Дейв. Он был, в этом сне, его лучшим другом. И Каркат не мог понять, что блять вообще творится в его голове, если он посчитал парня, рисующего дерьмовые комиксы, читающего рэп, носящего идиотскую пижаму и солнечные очки в любую погоду и время дня, критикующего его любимые романтические комедии с Мэттью МакКонаххи — в общем, этого полного придурка, своим лучшим другом.

А потом Каркат вспомнил, как Дейв ему улыбнулся, и впервые за несколько дней у него дёрнулись губы в попытке изобразить улыбку… _Ох, нет,_ только и подумал тогда Каркат, _только не это._ Он не мог _действительно_ подумать, что из этого парня вышел отличный лучший, чтоб его, друг.

*

На следующем занятии Каркат, необычно сдержанный, не поднимая взгляда от пола представлял свои изрисованные каракулями альбомные листы. Из двадцати листов в альбоме использовано было восемь, и на каждом — попытка портрета, размазанного, непонятного, в разных позах, с разными выражениями лиц и непременно — красной ручкой, которая не смывалась с рёбер его ладоней. Каркат нервничал и как-то даже боялся, что его корявые рисунки будут высмеивать, но эти ребята (он впервые почувствовал к ним что-то вроде симпатии) и этот бесящий его руководитель их дебильного кружка даже не думали над ним смеяться.

Когда занятие закончилось, мистер Карлос (или как-его-там, Каркат до сих пор не знал, как его зовут, а спрашивать стеснялся, хотя ни за что бы не признался в этом) попросил его задержаться на пару минут, и завёл разговор о его образе лучшего человека.

— Вы знакомы с ним, мистер Вантас? — с вежливым любопытством поинтересовался куратор. Каркат скривился так, будто его только что заставили съесть лимон.

— Нет, блять, я вам что, похож на человека, у которого охренеть как много друзей? Если бы у меня не было проблем с общением, хер бы я сюда вообще заявился.

— Но вы описывали его так, будто хорошо его знаете, — спокойно заметил в ответ мистер Кэмерон. — Подумайте об этом, мистер Вантас. Возможно, вы дружили с этим мальчиком раньше, просто не помните об этом.

В жизни Карката не встречалось настолько дебильных людей. Дебильность выдуманного Дейва перешагивала все границы, и видимо этого было настолько много, что Каркат не мог окончательно записать его в разряд мудаков, с которыми он никогда не хотел бы общаться. И вместо того, чтобы радоваться тому, что в его жизни не было Дейва, Каркат чувствовал, как всем его естеством завладевает какая-то непонятная тоска.

— С чего вы вообще это взяли? — спустя долгую, мучительную паузу, выдавил из себя Каркат.

— Потому что вы говорили о нём так, будто вы _уже_ являетесь друзьями, Каркат.

Мистер Коэльо дружески похлопал Карката по плечу, и на удивление Карката, его это даже почти не взбесило. Когда он вернулся домой, он долго всматривался в мешанину красных линий, и где-то в глубине этих каракулей медленно вырисовывался портрет человека, которого он увидел во сне пару дней назад. Потом Каркат сел за компьютерный стол, открыл ноутбук и, немного помявшись, вбил в поиск фразу «уроки рисования для начинающих».

*

Время шло, а сны про Дейва всё также продолжали сниться Каркату. Сначала редко — быть может, раза 3-4 в месяц, а после всё чаще и чаще. Дошло до того, что Каркат «просыпался» во снах на том же месте, где он в прошлый раз их покидал. Это было странное ощущение. Это ощущение подмывало твёрдую уверенность в «реальности» его реальности, и Каркат как-то подспудно, не желая признаваться себе в этом, но чувствуя это каждой клеточкой своего тела, терял связь с реальным миром. Постепенно, шаг за шагом, уверенность в реальности мира вымывалась из Карката по маленькой крупице. Он начинал сомневаться в том, какой же из этих миров настоящий, что не замедлило сказаться на его учёбе и на его и так не слишком-то хороших отношениях с окружающими людьми.

Однако всё это происходило плавно и совсем незаметно для Вантаса. После того представления идеального друга, Каркат ещё долго не видел Дейва во снах и почти забросил рисовать его портреты, убрав забытый альбом и наполовину исписанную ручку в ящик письменного стола. Он убедил себя (успешно), что этот сон легко объясним — он думал о дурацком задании, он злился, он увидел Дейва, который не подходил ни к одному критерию идеальности, но которого назло решил представить на занятии идеальным кандидатом в друзья.

А потом этот сон повторился. Каркат снова был «другим» Каркатом, снова был заточён в бесконечные унылые коридоры и заброшенные лаборатории, и снова встретился с Дейвом в красной пижаме. Дейв улыбнулся ему уголком губ, спросил «чёкак», и они устроили просмотр фильма, которого Каркат никогда раньше не видел, потому что у Дейва с Каркатом был запланирован киновечер. Проснувшись на утро, Каркат вбил в поиск название фильма, а вечером пересматривал его — сцена повторялась за сценой, без изменений, как во сне.

Конечно же это было ненормально. Что, блять, нормального было в том, что он смотрел во сне фильм, который никогда не видел в реальности, и который, тем не менее, был так _чертовски_ реален. Испуганный Каркат решил, что нахуй всё это дерьмо, и будто подчиняясь его желаниям, сначала сны действительно не снились. Но потом они начали повторяться — снова и снова. С каждым прошедшим днём сны всё чаще и чаще начинались в том глухом космическом мирке, а Каркат всё больше и больше погружался в это, не имея сил вырваться и прекратить общаться с Дейвом, притвориться, что он ему совсем не нравился (и сон, и Дейв). Так, к возобновившемуся рисованию добавилось чтение сомнительной литературы и десятков статей из интернета про управление снами и прочей невнятной мути, которая могла помочь Каркату заставить эти сны уйти. Вот только заставить их уйти не получалось. Днём, когда Каркат валился с ног от усталости, он мечтал провалиться в темноту и ничего не видеть. Ночью, закрывая глаза, он хотел снова увидеть своего идеального друга Дейва. Это был замкнутый круг — скоро Каркат начал действительно осознавать себя во снах, а абстрактный Дейв, плод его уставшего и желающего хоть с кем-то общаться воображения, никогда не поддавался его мысленным усилиям. Он просто был — цельной личностью, настоящей, со своими увлечениями, интересами и воспоминаниями.

Пытаясь убедить себя в его ненастоящей сути, проверяя слова Дейва после пар колледжа, в интернете Каркат находил всё больше новых для него фильмов, книг, страниц комиксов. Не идиотских, просто ужасно нарисованных комиксов Дейва — нет, фильмы из реальности, о которых Каркат раньше слышал или не слышал, музыка, о которой он не знал, исторические факты, которые подтверждались интернетом. Всё, что было до 2009 года — то, чем Каркат не интересовался, потому что в 2009 году он ходил в первый класс и ему было неинтересно смотреть «старые отстойные фильмы» и слушать «старую отстойную музыку». В отличие от Дейва, который обожал винил и имел коллекцию джазовых пластинок. Коллекцию, которую хранил во сне Карката, никогда не слушавшего до этого момента джаз.

Интересы Дейва были разносторонними, и Каркат, упорно пытавшийся доказать себе, что Дейв плод его воображения, постепенно перенимал их. Иногда он бормотал себе что-то под нос, представляя себе, что Дейв ему отвечает, а закрывая глаза, видел его улыбку и очки-авиаторы, которые Карката раздражали — Каркат хотел посмотреть, какого цвета у Дейва глаза.

И в один момент, когда мучимый сомнениями Каркат, уставший и боящийся собственных снов настолько, что помнил об этом даже во сне, начал кричать на Дейва — обвинять его в том, что он его просто преследует, спрашивать, почему он всегда приходит в его сны — Дейв привычно улыбнулся краешком губ и сделал то, от чего у Карката просто перехватило дыхание.

Дейв медленно снял свои очки-авиаторы и уставился на него совершенно белыми, без зрачков глазами, а на груди у него стало расползаться жуткое багровое пятно, почти не заметное на красном цвете его богоуровневых (как он их называл) одежд.

—  _Потому что я мёртв, Каркат,_ — сказал Дейв. Каркат закричал и проснулся. Граница между реальностью его снов и настоящим миром была окончательно размыта.

*

Каркат не мог вспомнить, когда именно всё пошло наперекосяк, и когда вместо того, чтобы пугать его, сны начали доставлять какое-то болезненное, наркотическое удовольствие. Он чувствовал себя мелкой рыбёшкой, поймавшей яркую наживку с крючка, и бесполезно трепыхался в попытках освободиться от этого плена. И возможно, он смог бы вырваться — тот сон с истекающим кровью Дейвом и белыми глазами чертовски испугал его — но это признание как будто стало спусковым механизмом, изменившим их общие (теперь Каркат был уверен в этом) сны. Больше в его снах не было мёртвых серых коридоров, похожих на чёртовых инопланетян знакомых — теперь во снах Карката ждал жаркий Техас, много зелени, толпы людей и Дейв в повседневной, такой обычной одежде. Они шатались по городу, ездили на общественном транспорте, ходили в кафешки, а Дейв держал Карката за руку, рассказывал ему о невероятных вещах и улыбался. Каркат не мог сдержать ответной улыбки и чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Казалось, он забыл о крови и мёртвых глазах, или, возможно, предпочитал делать вид, что _не помнит_ этого, потому что Дейв ему действительно нравился. Мысли о воображаемом друге, мистере Дейве Страйдере, становились всё навязчивее, но Каркат не видел в этом проблемы и не осознавал размах своей зависимости, пока к нему в гости не пришла Канайя.

Канайя не предупреждала Карката о своём визите (предупреждала, Каркат об этом забыл), и звонок в дверь для Карката, сидящего за столом и рисующего очередной портрет, стал полной неожиданностью. Он вздрогнул, аккуратно положил ручку на стол, прошёл ко входной двери и увидев в дверном глазке Марьям, неохотно приоткрыл для неё дверь. Канайя как всегда ласково ему улыбнулась, сперва поцеловала в висок, но стоило ей войти, как выражение её лица поменялось, застыло восковой маской, и её добрая улыбка, удивлённо-приклеенная к лицу, вызывала чувство неправильности вместе с взволнованным, испуганным взглядом.

—О господи, Каркат, — только и смогла она поражённо прошептать, когда сделала два шага внутрь квартиры. И Каркат, мнущийся рядом с ней на пороге, видя, как осторожно она бродит по полу, переступая неудачные каракули и заброшенные наброски, и быстрым шагом идёт — плывёт — в его спальню, раньше их общую, чувствовал, что на самом деле он не так уж и счастлив был принимать у себя в гостях старшую сестру.

Вантас смотрел на неё и видел, как она не может отвести взгляд от Дейва — его друга Дейва, нарисованного на всех листах, разбросанных по его квартире в хаотическом беспорядке. Сперва Каркат пытался хоть как-то упорядочить эти кипы рисунков и складывал их у ноутбука, придавливая декоративным снежным шаром, потом — складывал в ящик стола. Но потом он стал рисовать не только за столом и не только в детских альбомах для рисования, с дебильными мультяшными обложками, изображениями принцесс или крутых гоночных машин. Он был студентом с небольшой приработкой в интернет-кафе, и у него было не слишком много денег для того, чтобы постоянно тратиться ещё и на ненужную и не прописанную в бюджет канцелярию. И бумаги, обычные листы для печати на принтере, огрызки старых, ненужных конспектов — всё то, на чём можно было рисовать, — постепенно переползли и на кухню, и в общую гостиную, и в спальню, и, в конце концов, стали развешиваться на стенах.

Конечно, Каркат заверял Канайю в том, что его дела идут просто великолепно, и что всё в порядке, и _«у меня есть друзья, Канни, ну, ладно, не друзья, а просто друг, и мы отлично проводим время, всё ОКЕЙ перестань блять так часто мне звонить, удели это время своей ебанутой чёрной колдунье Орхидее. Да, я помню, её зовут Роуз, какая к чёрту разница, всё равно название цветка»_.

Но Канайя его слишком хорошо знала. Каркат не мог скрыть усталость в голосе, и раздражение, которое в последнее время преследовало его постоянно. Каркату постоянно хотелось спать. Не потому, что _действительно_ хотелось, а потому что он хотел снова увидеть Дейва. Рассмотрев внимательно листы с рабочего стола, с последними эскизами и рисунками, Марьям обернулась к нему. В её глазах отчётливо читались жалость и страх.

— Что это, Каркат? — мягко спросила она. Вантас смотрел на неё, и видел, как хмурятся её чётко-очерченные брови, и как в уголках глаз появляются глубокие морщинки от невыраженного недовольства. Рот, весь в глянцево-чёрной помаде, сжался в тонкую ниточку. Канайя сделала шаг, неуверенный, в его сторону, потом ещё один, и ещё, но так и остановилась на середине пути, когда её взгляд снова упал на пол, устеленный листами бумаги. — Каркат… что случилось? Почему тут всё так… захламлено?

Было видно, как она осторожно подбирает слова, чтобы не задеть Карката и не спровоцировать его. И это было действительно ужасное и раздражающее ощущение. Каркат дёрнул головой и обнял себя за плечи, чувствуя, как тело пробивает лёгкий озноб. Было сложно подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить ей хоть что-нибудь… как-нибудь более или менее адекватно. А не сразу ошарашивать её новостью о том, что Дейв, о котором иногда вскользь упоминал парень, являлся всего лишь воображаемым другом из снов.

— Я не знаю, — резко мотнул головой Каркат. — Что ты от меня хочешь, Канни? Сама же ушла… к этой своей Цветочной Волшебнице.

— Её зовут Роуз.

— Роуз, — эхом повторил Вантас. — Конечно. Дурацкое имя. Я всё время его забываю.

Канайя подошла к Каркату. Приобняла его за плечи и подтянула к себе, и Каркат не удержался от желания прижаться к ней ближе, закрыв глаза. Попытался поймать момент из детства, ощущая запах любимых духов, запах, которым пропиталась кожа девушки и её одежда. Марьям медленно погладила его по волосам. После короткой паузы голос её звучал неуверенно, и Каркат невольно напрягся от её слов.

— Каркат, я не знала, — запнулась девушка. — Не знала, что тебе будет так тяжело. Ты ведь справлялся… раньше.

Канайя имела в виду то самое «раньше», когда он ещё не ходил на это издевательство над его социальными навыками и не платил за это деньги. Когда ему не снились странные, пугающие своей реалистичностью сны. Когда рисунки запирались в шкафу на ключ и никому не показывались. Тогда, когда он ещё мог хоть как-то себя контролировать и понимать, что мир реальный и воображаемый слишком сильно отличаются друг от друга, и что один из них определённо ненастоящий.

— Ты должен был мне сказать… я не знала, что всё настолько далеко зашло, Каркат. Я _должна была_ позаботиться о тебе!

Канайя никогда не была резка в суждениях, голос звучал её мягко, но укоряюще. Но это выражение порицания — вполне явное и в общем-то понятное в такой ситуации — оно задело Карката, который сам уже понимал, что всё это определённо ненормально. Но одно дело понимать самому, другое — когда кто-то высказывается о больном. Каркат злился на Канайю за её категоричность, пытался придумать, что сказать и что можно исправить в этой ситуации. А потом Каркат увидел, как выглядывает из-под подушки картонная коробочка с пластинками ещё не использованных таблеток снотворного. И отшатнулся от Канайи. Испуганный больше, чем сам того ожидал, он начал кричать на неё, когда как на самом деле думал «блять нет, только не это, она не должна увидеть, она не должна _отобрать их у меня»._

— Ты мне ничего не должна, Канайя! — кричал он. Обычно грубый и низкий голос ломался от высоких нот, и Каркат чувствовал, как его по-настоящему трясёт от ужаса, от мысли о том, что сегодня он не сможет увидеть Дейва. — Мы блять уже говорили об этом столько раз! Ты мне весь мозг выела с этими своими идиотскими идеями, и я долго всё это дерьмо терпел. Я даже записался на эту хрень, о которой ты так мечтала, и каждую субботу пью чай с какими-то придурками и признаюсь в том, как в детстве убил любимый кактус бабушки со стороны матери, и потому всё покатилось по пизде и я стал таким блять охуенно злым. Хаха! Очень весело слышать их заунывные истории о том, что их никто не любит, а они все такие прекрасные! Этот заика крашеный, который каждый раз ко мне пристаёт, эта девка с котами, которая меня преследует, её ненормальный друг, помешанный на лошадях, Терези, чёрт возьми, вообще не понимаю, какого чёрта она за мной попёрлась в этот клуб, сидит рядом, ржёт как гиена из короля льва и каждый раз приглашает меня сходить на свиданку с ней и её девушкой!

Каркат просто не мог заставить себя замолчать физически. Он нервно метался по комнате, стараясь не слишком сильно коситься на белеющий прямоугольник коробки лекарства, собирал листы, лихорадочно шарил глазами по полу, столам, стенам, полкам шкафов, пытаясь не думать о том, что будет, если их заметит Канайя. Он представить себе не мог, как отреагирует на это сестра. Он _не хотел_ , чтобы она знала об этом.

— Прекрати повышать на меня голос, Каркат Вантас! — перебила его Канайя, сама повышая голос на пару тонов. — Я всегда знала, что тебе тяжело общаться с людьми, и я понимала это, и принимала, и я всегда хотела как лучше, ты же знаешь об этом! Но всё это не связано с тем… с этим! С этим всем! Посмотри на меня, Каркат. Посмотри!

Каркат остановился рядом со шкафом, распрямился, сжимая в руках листы и скользя по ним рассеянным взглядом, но не обернулся.

— Ты пришла мне читать нотации? — пробормотал вдруг резко успокоившийся Каркат. — У тебя и по телефону это неплохо получается делать.

— Каркат!

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, Канайя, — отчеканил Каркат и неохотно обернулся. Канайя, раскрасневшаяся от переживаний, смотрела на него умоляющим взглядом, кусала губы и уже испачкала зубы в чёрной помаде, оставив на губах размазанные следы от собственных укусов. Невольно вспомнился образ из сна, где Канайя носила чёрный костюм феи и пила его кровь, как вампир, и губы Карката дёрнулись, складываясь в слабую улыбку. — Серьёзно, Канни. Со мной всё в порядке.

— Но Каркат… — тихо сказала Канайя и отвела взгляд, поджав губы. Каркат чувствовал ком в горле — он не хотел обижать сестру, но страх быть разоблачённым был сильнее, и он был _в ужасе_ от мыслей о том, что его волшебные прогулки во снах могут закончиться, что _Дейв_ может закончиться. Поэтому он тоже отвёл взгляд и глухо сказал сестре:

— Уходи, Канни. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

И Канайя расплакалась и ушла. Каркат чувствовал себя последним мудаком, потому что на самом деле был счастлив от того, что старшая сестра наконец-то ушла из его дома, пусть и прихватив с собой парочку последних рисунков с Дейвом. Он закрыл за ней дверь на все замки, вернулся в комнату и спрятал снотворное в ящик стола на замок, и только после этого почувствовал облегчение.

*

Но приход Канни не изменил ситуацию, и всё это катилось по наклонной, вниз и вниз, вниз и ещё ниже, а в конце концов всё стало ещё хуже, чем было до её прихода.

Каркат убеждал себя, что всё нормально, что ему не нужна помощь и что он _сам_ со всем справляется, но при этом катастрофически не успевал в учёбе, и с работы его тоже вскоре уволили. Каркату постоянно хотелось пить, его часто преследовали приступы головокружения, а руки дрожали так, будто он беспробудно пил в течение нескольких лет и приобрёл алкогольную зависимость. В интернете Каркат прочёл несколько статей о том, что всё это — возможные последствия отравления организма снотворными средствами, но только разъярился и долго метался по комнате, пиная всё, что попадалось под ноги, а после рухнул на кровать и горько заплакал — от жалости к себе, от стресса, от того, что сестра была права и у него были проблемы, но больше от того, что с ним рядом не было Дейва. После приступа самобичевания Каркат начал выгребать рисунки, диски с фильмами и виниловые пластинки, весь тот мусор, что он успел приобрести, потому что _дейв дейв дейв_ , и выкинул всё, всё, что смог найти, и вышвырнул таблетки со снотворным в окно, сжимая губы и бледнея при этом так, будто не спал несколько дней, хотя всё, чем он занимался, это валялся в кровати, стараясь как можно дольше быть на той стороне выдуманного мира. В квартире сразу стало пусто, и теперь Каркат видел всю пыль и грязь, что пряталась по углам, видел посуду, что месяцами стояла немытой в раковине, видел заброшенные учебники по политологии и психологии производства. Он сел на кровать, устало протёр глаза и подумал о том, что нужно устроить генеральную уборку в этом бедламе и позвонить Канайе, но незаметно для себя уснул. Во сне ему ничего не снилось (он надеялся снова увидеть Дейва), и когда Каркат проснулся, он расплакался снова, но на этот раз просто тихо лежал в кровати и позволял слезам капать на подушку и вытирал нос рукавом, когда дышать становилось невозможно. Когда слёзы закончились, он сел на кровати и решил, что нахуй это дерьмо — Дейва не существует, он его, чёрт возьми, выдумал, потому что прав был мистер Корнер _-или-как-его-там_  — не бывает таких идеальных людей, просто не существует (он говорил не это, а то, что Дейв удивительно реален для выдуманного человека, но это было не важно). И тогда Каркат взял телефон и позвонил Канайе.

Канайя приехала через два часа, помогла собрать вещи и отвезла его туда, где она жила со своей девушкой-цветком. Роуз сидела на водительском сиденье маленькой машинки и жутко улыбалась, глядя Каркату в глаза, когда ловила его взгляд в зеркальце заднего вида, а Канайя гладила его по волосам, и выглядела такой радостной, говоря о том, что теперь всё будет хорошо, что Каркат предпочёл притвориться, что верит в это. И от этой маленькой лжи ему ставило чуточку легче.

*

Роуз оказалась куда как лучшим психологом, чем мистер Конан, в чём Каркат смог убедиться на личном опыте, хотя в отличие от мистера Кормака имела существенный недостаток — она жила в той же квартире, в которой жил сейчас и Каркат. Она пугала его своими магическими оккультными штучками, острым взглядом и проницательностью, точность которой походила на меткий выстрел в упор по мишени из лука. От Роуз было невозможно спрятать свои мысли, она вытаскивала их все, кусочек за кусочком, выколупывала из черепа, обнажала светом, а после препарировала, изучала и вкладывала в голову обратно — аккуратно, но с такой снисходительностью, что хотелось до конца сопротивляться, несмотря на понимание, что тебе всего лишь хотят помочь. Несмотря на то, что Каркат начал осознавать тот факт, что у него была огромная проблема, он паталогически боялся рассказывать о ней кому-то другому, как будто если кто-то узнает о Дейве, он исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, станет именно тем, чем он в действительности был — странным парнем, который когда-то умер, и спас вселенную, и был богом, управлявшим, чтоб его, временем. Невероятно крутым и классным образом из чёртовых снов. И Каркат молчал и замыкался в себе. От таблеток, которые он принимал, у него успела сформироваться зависимость, и его ломало, как наркомана, лишённого новой дозы. Его кидало то в жар, то в озноб — Каркат бредил и страдал от провалов в памяти, стал ещё более нервным и легко возбудимым и часто плакал, потому что не мог признаться Канайе, что Дейв его _воображаемый_ друг, а Роуз его пугала. Как-то раз Роуз раскладывала карты Таро на его судьбу, но каждый раз ему выпадала карта смерти — то в прямом, то в перевёрнутом значении*. Роуз выглядела задумчивой и сверлила Карката ещё более внимательным взглядом, чем до этого. Каркат не разбирался в Таро, но увидев выпавшие карты в первый раз, подумал о словах Дейва (« _потому что я мёртв, Каркат»_ ) и заперся в ванной, долго обнимая себя за коленки, а потом разглядывал зеркало и прикидывал, как бы поудачнее разбить его, чтобы осколком перерезать вены. Потом в ванную комнату постучала обеспокоенная Канайя, и Вантас вздрогнул, будто бы очнулся от наваждения и побелел от страха перед собственными размышлениями. После этого он действительно начал разговаривать с Роуз — добровольно — и в скором времени его страхи улеглись, а он стал чувствовать себя всё лучше и лучше.

Постепенно образы из снов смазывались и забывались под пристальным вниманием цветочной волшебницы Орхидеи (её зовут Роуз _не важно_ ). Каркат боялся думать о Дейве в её присутствии, но она была рядом всегда, а когда долго о чём-то не думаешь, оно постепенно стирается из твоей памяти. Так и происходило — Каркат избавлялся от своей зависимости от таблеток и _Дейва_. Иногда он просыпался в кровати, полный тоски, но сны с тех пор, как он переехал, ему не снились, а возможно это просто Каркат перестал их запоминать. В любом случае результат был один — не было больше долгих часов за столом в попытках нарисовать ускользающую тень улыбки в изгибе губ, руки с веснушками на тыльной стороне ладони или нитей волос, взлетающих вверх при лёгком ветерке. Не было красных ручек на столе, а джаз в наушниках сменился привычной попсой и саундтреками из любимых романтических комедий. Каркат излечился (как он думал), и чем больше проходило времени, чем лучше становились его дела, тем неудобнее он себя чувствовал, продолжая оставаться жить у Канайи и её чокнутой подружки-психолога.

Нет, конечно же Канайя не прогоняла его, не говорила, что ему здесь не место. Всё дело было в том, что он _сам_ чувствовал, что ему здесь не место. Не место между этими двумя, состоящими в отношениях. И хоть Каркат толком не понимал, почему вообще всё так получилось (ведь он свято был уверен, что Канайе нравятся парни), итог был один: он чувствовал себя неловко, будто кто-то заставлял подглядывать его в замочную скважину чужой спальни.

Однако добиться права на самостоятельность было нелегко. Канайя боялась, что Каркат снова потеряется в своей жизни, а Каркат где-то в глубине души боялся, что всё так и произойдёт, стоит ему вернуться на свою старую квартиру. Иногда после занятий в колледже он приходил на свою квартиру, долго мялся на пороге, проходил в спальню и сверлил взглядом постель, а после отворачивался и, весь угрюмый, с испортившимся настроением, шёл домой. Наверное так продолжалось бы ещё долго, но в один из таких странных дней он вдруг увидел, как из-под подушки торчит уголок альбомного листа.

Каркат не помнил, был он раньше на том месте или его не было, но Каркат был свято уверен в том, что в тот переломный день он выкинул всё, что напоминало ему о _том парне,_ имя которого теперь он боялся произносить даже в мыслях, как имя какого-нибудь гарри поттеровского тёмного лорда. Заинтригованный, Каркат медленно подошёл ближе, и в груди у него подрагивал комок, дёргающий что-то в животе и заставлявший ощущать, что по венам, подчиняясь неровному сердцебиению, течёт густая патока, а не обыкновенная, красная кровь. Он аккуратно вытащил лист из-под подушки и посмотрел на него — он был белым, и на нём красными чернилами была написана всего лишь одна фраза. И когда Каркат прочёл её — не прочёл даже, просто посмотрел — лицо его исказилось от страха и гнева (больше от страха), и он отшатнулся, не удержал равновесия и упал на пол, и отползал назад до тех пор, пока не упёрся спиною в стену, причитая при этом «нет нет нет этого не может быть это невозможно мне это кажется _его не существует он не может существовать я его выдумал выдумал выдумал_ ».

Конечно же в тот момент именно это и произошло — разрушились воображаемые стены его крепости, что защищала его нормальность. Весь его прогресс в убеждении самого себя, что он успешно вылечился от Этого (чем бы Оно не являлось), разлетелся осколками, кирпичами, бумажками, и обнажил Это. Спустя какое-то время бессмысленного истеричного бормотания вслух, Каркат встал на ноги, быстро подбежал к кровати, поднял с неё выпавший из рук в момент потрясения листок и побежал домой, к девочкам, едва не забыв закрыть за собой дверь. Когда он оказался дома, он невнятно и долго пытался что-то объяснить, но у него ничего не получалось, и смотря в глаза Карката с расширенными зрачками, с признаками сильной истерики, Роуз аккуратно взяла из его рук лист и уставилась в него внимательным взглядом.

— Здесь ничего не написано, Каркат, — несвойственным для неё мягким тоном, заметила она. Каркат замер в замешательстве. Он долго стоял рядом с ней, молча, смотрел ей в глаза, хотя вернее было сказать, что он смотрел куда-то вглубь себя, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что его взгляд направлен на другого человека, а потом просто забрал смятый лист из рук волшебницы Роуз, и какой-то дёрганой, механической походкой направился в свою комнату, захлопнул дверь, и больше ни Роуз, ни Канайя его не слышали.

На следующее утро, когда Каркат не вышел из комнаты, Канайя начала за него волноваться. Роуз успокаивала свою дорогую подругу, говорила, что всё в порядке, Каркат так делал и раньше, и всё будет хорошо — Каркат выйдет из комнаты хотя бы для того, чтобы справить физиологическую нужду или принять пищу. Но этого не происходило, весь день напряжение и волнение только нарастало, а вечером к ним в комнату стучались соседи с нижнего этажа и обвиняли их в том, что они затопили их, потому что на потолке в детской их ребёнка появилось огромное уродливое тёмное пятно. Услышав это, Канайя в первый момент замерла, а потом страшно закричала и кинулась к двери в комнату брата, билась в неё с рыданиями, но не могла открыть. Соседи замолчали, смешались, что-то пробормотали и ушли, Роуз с ледяным выражением лица набрала номер полиции, а после обнимала подругу за плечи, пока Канайя плакала, цепляясь за неё руками и сползая на пол, и Роуз пришлось тоже сесть на пол и обнимать её ледяными руками, поджимать губы и твердить себе, что ничего страшного не произошло, она не могла так ошибиться, но не могла убедить себя в своей правоте. Приехавшие офицеры полиции выбили дверь, но не пустили двух девушек в помещение. Пришедшие в квартиру медики вкололи Канайе сильное успокоительное, потому что она совершенно потеряла голову и бросалась на офицеров с обвинениями, пыталась ударить их и прорваться туда, к Каркату, но её не пускали, твердили «вам не стоит туда входить, мисс», «вам не стоит этого видеть, мисс», в то время как Канайя кричала, что это её брат, она должна его увидеть, это её младший брат, она _должна его увидеть, черт бы вас побрал, грёбаные ублюдки_. Успокоительное было с сильным снотворным эффектом, и вялая Канайя, борясь со сном в крепких руках дорогой Роуз, равнодушно смотрела на то, как на каталке из комнаты вывозят тело, накрытое лёгкой простынёй, и как полицейские переговариваются и составляют протокол, опрашивая Роуз, и как они уходят из их дома. Роуз уложила спать Канайю, долго сидела рядом, держа её за руку и боясь уйти и увидеть то, что осталось _там_ , но во втором часу ночи встала, сделала себе кофе, достала из-под раковины в ванной комнате тряпки, наполнила ведро холодной водой и вошла в бывшую комнату младшего брата её девушки. Тёмное, подсохшее пятно разлилось по паркетному полу так широко, что складывалось ощущение, будто истекал кровью здесь не один человек. На стене было несколько бурых пятен, а контуры лужи рядом с ней напоминали контур тела. Роуз на дрожащих ногах подошла к пятну, села на корточки и сначала осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, принялась тереть пол, а потом делала это всё ожесточённее и ожесточённее, остервенело пытаясь отмыть всю эту красноту с пола, а потом и с рук. Но ничего не получалось, и ей казалось, что кровь намертво въедалась в кожу, забиралась под ногти, не оттиралась от пола, оставаясь там навсегда. И тогда Роуз, продолжая стоять на коленях и тереть пол холодной тряпкой, заплакала, и плакала долго, роняя слёзы в подсохшую кровь, наблюдая за тем, как в прозрачные капли быстро проникает краснота и заполняет их до тех пор, пока они не сливались цветом со своим ярким фоном. Она винила себя за то, что не смогла увидеть в Каркате желания закончить жизнь самоубийством.

*

На похороны пришло не очень много человек, да и организовать их получилось лишь у маленькой церквушки святой Магдалены в 80 километрах от города, так как городские конфессии отказывались хоронить самоубийцу на территории кладбища. Канайе шёл чёрный цвет, но бледное лицо и тени под глазами старили её, и было видно, где в скором времени возраст начнёт прокладывать морщинки. У висков виднелось несколько серебристых прядей, ярко блестевших на глянцево-чёрных волосах Марьям. Она не плакала на похоронах, но долго сидела у могилы, тихо говорила что-то, уперевшись лбом в каменное надгробие, и нежно гладила пальцами пока ещё яркие, золотые буквы имени Карката Вантаса. Роуз не подходила к ней, уважая её право побыть наедине с собой, но когда Канайя ушла от могилы, она сама подошла к девушке, тихо попросив подождать её в машине.

Дождавшись, когда девушка отойдёт достаточно далеко, Роуз подошла ближе и опустилась на колени перед надгробием, безвольно опустив расслабленные кисти рук на тугую чёрную юбку-карандаш, и закрыла глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Потом она вытащила из кармана приталенного пиджачка грязный, в крови, листок бумаги, который она получила из морга вместе с одеждой Карката (он лежал в кармане его толстовки), распрямила его как могла и положила на могилу, сверху положив белую розу.

— Прости меня, Каркат, — прокашлявшись, сипло сказала она. — Ты был прав. Я действительно была слишком слепа, чтобы увидеть то, что было здесь написано. Я надеюсь, что там, где ты сейчас, ты будешь счастливее, чем был здесь. И тот, кто тебя звал... не пожалеет об этом.

Роуз поднялась на ноги, отряхнула колени. Она в последний раз посмотрела на могильный камень, и луч заходящего солнца навсегда запечатлел в её памяти, как несколько секунд имя Карката Вантаса переливалось золотом, в котором мелькали багровые тени закатного неба. Роуз утёрла платком слезу, и уверенно направилась на сторону выхода с территории кладбища. Из свежей земли торчала карта Таро с изображением смерти, а ветер пытался вырвать из-под белой розы лист бумаги с рисунком молодого парня с красивой улыбкой и солнечными очками. На обороте листа красной гелевой ручкой почерком неизвестного небрежно лежала надпись: _«Я скучаю по тебе. Дейв»._ Внизу стояла приписка: _«Ты знаешь, что надо делать, Карклз»_.

*

В Хьюстоне, на перекрёстке двадцать первой авеню и третьей цветочной аллеи, в маленькой кафешке сидели рядом двое парней и ели пиццу, обсуждая только что просмотренный в кинотеатре фильм. Они бурно жестикулировали и ожесточённо спорили о его достоинствах и недостатках, громко смеялись и пинались ногами под столом, отстаивая свою точку зрения, когда заканчивались аргументы. Но ссоры, грозящие перерасти в нечто серьёзное, всегда заканчивались одинаково - один из них наклонялся к другому и целовал куда придётся. Второй поставлял лицо, и поцелуи часто приходились на губы. После они сидели и ошалело улыбаясь смотрели друг на друга, молчали и держались за руки, и это было чертовски уютно.

— Я рад, что ты теперь здесь, со мной, Карклз, — сказал ему Дейв с широкой улыбкой, когда они встретились на перекрёстке тёмного ничто. И притянув ближе осторожно поцеловал Карката в висок. Каркат ударил Дейва в плечо, но всё равно продолжал улыбаться в ответ как идиот. Единственное, к чему он будет долго привыкать здесь, так это к жутким белым глазам. А всё остальное было неважным. Уже всё было не важным.

_Потому что Каркат Вантас теперь был мёртв._

**Author's Note:**

> *Смерть означает перемены, перерождение, начало чего-то нового и более перспективного и оптимистичного взамен надоевшему, устаревшему и рутинному. Чтобы понять, «смерть» чего именно нужно принять или какого рода изменений ждать, желательно рассматривать этот Аркан не сам по себе, но в сочетании с соседними картами. Например, Смерть в паре с Колесницей скажет о необходимости переосмысления жизненных приоритетов и целей, с Шутом — о переменах неожиданных и кардинальных.  
> В перевернутом виде Аркан указывает на страх перед жизнью, на упорное нежелание отпустить то, что уже не имеет значения и смысла. Иногда Смерть свидетельствует о неких напрасных надеждах, ослаблении веры, апатии, застое.


End file.
